Piano
by PrincessAllison
Summary: It all started and ended with a piano. please R&R... please be nice too : and be helpful too :
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that I've thought about and just now deiced to write it down. But the all mighty J. owns everything. Not me, sadly ))sigh((

..::Hermione POV::..

Hermione was walking around the local university , when all of a sudden she heard a a soft, slow, melody coming from the one of the rooms in the hall way. She walked down toward the sound. She had never heard of a sound that lovely before. She wasn't a big music fan, she couldn't play for her life. Even with magic, she wasn't that good. But the sound was so captivating. She couldn't help her self. She had to follow, and find and find who was playing the music.

She walked down the hallway, until the music was loud enough to tell which room it came from. It was peaceful. she couldn't help but look through the window. And there he was, the one boy in the whole school who she didn't get along with. Hermione's best friend was his little sister, but that didn't mean anything, when it came to Ron Weasley. The one boy that drove her completely crazy. And she hated it with a passion. But she had to admit that Ron could play the piano. Very good too, although he barely had any brains in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or story. The amazing J. owns them. But if she would love to give it to me i would gladly except (:  


* * *

..::Ron POV::..

Music is the only thing that keeps his mind clear now a days. His brothers don't understand it that much, his sister to a point does, but not really. They think that its different. But too Ron it's like a whole new world for him. He can let him self go even for a little. The piano is his savior.

Ron was playing, when he heard a shuffle like sound outside the door. It was like a _whoosh whoosh _sound, kind of like a bag being dragged across the ground. At first he ignored it, just thought it was his imagination. But the was sound current , and constant. He stopped playing and went to the door. And of all people it had to be snooping around the door, was the Hermione Granger. The one girl in the whole school, that didn't like him and he had no idea why.

"Um, excuse me, what are you doing by the floor?" Ron asked her.

"I was, uh, looking for something. I dropped a book you see." Hermione said

"Uhuh" He said a little disbelieving

"Whatever Ronald, believe what you want, it may so happen that i did drop my book. So good bye" She said rudely

And just like that Hermione stood up and walked away, without another word to Ron. He didn't get her. She was the one girl that made him utterly confused. One minute she would laugh and the next she's completely mad at me over something so small. And it was always with him, he noticed. She never got mad at Harry or Ginny, Ron was so confused by this one girl. Hermione had him confused so much he couldn't finish his music he was working on so instead he deiced to text Harry and see if he wanted to hang out.

**Ron: Hey.**

**Harry: Hey.**

**Ron: Wanna hang? Can't concentrate on music.**

**Harry: Yeah sure. Let me just drop Ginny off first. Meet at the coffee place in 10.**

**Ron: Okay.**

It was about a ten minute walk from the music building to the coffee place. And considering Harry still had to drop off his sister, he would still be there quite early

* * *

"hey. Sorry I was late, your mum wanted me to stay and chat awhile" Harry chuckled

"Doesn't she always?" Ron agreed with a laugh

"So why can't you concentrate on your music?"

"Well I was playing, and i kept hearing a noise so I went to investigate. And I saw Hermione by the door. And as usual she got mad at me and stomped down the hallway. Again." Ron told him.

"You know I wonder why she hates you? We all used to hang when we were younger. And now that we're in college she's like BAM i hate Ron today." Harry observed

"I know, but what can I do. I try and talk to her, and she gets all mad and stomps away. Everytime"

"You know, maybe Hermione likes you and doesn't want to admit it. 'Cause forbid Hermione to actually tell us what she thinks" Harry chuckled with sarcasm.

Ron laughed. "Maybe your right. But who's she gonna tell. It won't be either of us she'll tell"

"True. It will have to be someone that is sly and sneaky"

"Someone that can get the information without letting on"

They pondered the idea for a minute and at the same time, the light came on, "GINNY!" they agreed.

* * *

**Ron: Ginny, I have an emergency!  
**

**Ginny: What is it Ronald?**

**Ron: Did I wake you up? Haha**

**Ginny: No I was studding you idiot. What do you want?**

**Ron: Can you see if Hermione, ya know, likes me?**

**Ginny: Really Ronald? That's your emergency? You want me to ask my best friend if she likes you?**

**Ron: Um, yes?**

**Ginny: Please tell that Harry didn't help you conjure up this plan with you.**

**Ron: Um, he came up with half.**

**Ginny: Grrrrr. Fine i'll find out but if you don't get the answer you want don't come bug me. Got it?**

**Ron: Yes. Thanks Gin you rock! Love ya!**

**Ginny: Yeah yeah. Love ya too.**


	3. Chapter 3

..::Hermione POV::..

**Ginny: Hey 'Mione. Wanna do lunch? 'Cause I'm starved and bored.**

**Hermione: Sure. Where at?**

**Ginny: Three Broom Sticks?**

**Hermione: Sounds good. See you in 30.**

**

* * *

**"Hey!" Hermione said while giving Ginny a hug.

"Hey!" Ginny said giving the hug back to Hermione. "Let's sit and order, Kay?"

"Sounds good" Hermione smiled

"What do you want to drink ladies?" Asked the waiter

"Um, two Butter Beers please." Ginny said with a smile and a wink

"Coming up." The waiter said

"Ginny Weasley. Don't be flirting with the waiter, when you have a perfectly nice boyfriend." Hermione giggled

"Hey. He's not here I can do what I want." Ginny giggled with a smile, " And on that note of relationships, how come my best friend isn't dating anyone?"

"Because the male species is completely retarded." Hermione responded

Ginny laughed, "I believe that you didn't think that when you dated Krum or McCormic."

"Those names are never to be mentioned again," Hermione said with a tight smile.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione you need to get out and date! Not all boys are completely stupid." Ginny smiled. "there has to be someone you like."

Hermione smirked, "There isn't anyone I like."

"Yes there is! I know that look!" Ginny exclaimed. "just tell me. Is it Viktor, or is it Neville, or maybe Ron!"

"Ginny, chill out! Its neither of them..." Hermione lied through her teeth.

"Liar!"

"Am not!"

"You are too! You like my brother don't you!"

"N-no." Hermione stuttered

"I knew it. You do like him. That's why you don't hang out like you two use to, When it was the three of you Harry, Ron and you. Now it's just Harry and Ron the two dorks." Ginny snorted

Hermione sighed, "It's different now. And yeah I do like him. But nothing could ever happen. I would be dating my best friends brother."

"Correction. You would be dating your best friend." Ginny pointed out

* * *

_ Maybe she is right. I would get my best friend back, besides Harry of course. But then i would have to explain my behavior. And that would be difficult, for me. _Hermione thought to herself as she was walking through the park. Something she had been doing when she got stressed out or needed a place to think calmly. 'Cause even Ginny couldn't help sort out all of Hermione's issues. Hermione was walking around her favorite Oak tree. And went to sit when she heard an...

"OI!"

"S-sorry. Ron is that you?" Hermione asked.

"Well it was till you deiced to try and flatten me." Ron said

"Well it's not my fault you deiced to lay you big fat head my by my favorite tree. So I ask you kindly to leave."

"Hmmmm no. I was here first. I don't care that it's your favorite tree either. You can either leave and find another tree or if you like you can pull up a nice piece of grass right here." Ron said with a pat on the ground.

"Humph."

"You know you don't have to be snotty about it. It's just a tree. You can go find another tree."

'I don't want another tree. Because this is my tree. I've been coming to this tree nearly every night for a year." She replied

"Oh" was all Ron said to that

_ Oh is that all the idiot can come up with. Why can't he come up with a better word. Or better yet, just move. _She thought to herself. Hermione was about to get up when she heard Ron say "You know i don't know what I did to make you hate me. I really don't. I miss my best friend." he whispered

Hermione sat back down, "what about Harry?"

"Oh he's my 1st best friend. But you were also my best friend Hermione. Though we fought all the time."

"Ron, you didn't do anything. It was me." Hermione sighed.

"Then tell me Hermione. You make me crazy not being friends. Worst we're like enemies Hermione"

* * *

**_Okay. I feel like I left it at a cliff hanger_**. **_And for good reason. I want reviews people! Please review! Or even ask questions! And i'll write another chapter!(:_**

**_ Love XOXO_**

**_ PrincessAllison(:  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

..::Ron POV::..  


* * *

"Were not enemies Ron."

"Then what are we. We don't talk. We don't hang out. You always leave the room when I walk in to talk to Ginny or Harry. You avoiding me. And I think I deserve to know why Hermione." Ron said.

"I'm not avoiding you." Hermione said

"Ha! Then what is it? Huh? We were best friends. Then we all start college together, and you don't talk to me."

"Its nothing. Why do you even care so much?"

"Because I miss being friends with you. And cause, I love you Hermione." Ron told her.

"W-what?" Hermione stood up and left the park with out saying a word.

* * *

Ron left the park the same time, but he didn't go and follow Hermione. He thought that Ginny lied to him about Hermione liking him. And it hurt to even think about that. He told her how he felt and all she did was stand up and leave without telling him anything, Ron didn't get. We walked until he got to the music department at the college. He sat down and played the piano. He put all his emotions into what he couldn't say out loud. All of a sudden he heard the door to the music building open. He stoppped playing to see who it was. He knew who it was with the curly hair.

"Hermione?"

"Hi Ron"

"What are you doing here?"

"It wasn't fair for you to not know why I left. Or for you to not know why i've been acting this way I have. And basically I have been doing all the stuff that you said I was doing, And I just denied it. I'm sorry Ron."

"Well i'm so confused Hemione. On minute were alright and then the next you hate me. Would you please, for me, pick one."

Instead of anything, she leaned over and kissed him just like that.

"How is that for my answer" She smiled

"I really really like your answer" Ron replied

* * *

**_Okay, I'm sorry it __took me forever to upload my chapter for you guys. But I had finals to study for and at the same time I_ _writers block! Anyways here's the __chapter i hope you guys like and please review if you want!_**

**_XOXO_**

**_PrincessAllison  
_**


End file.
